All We're Missing is the Warm Milk
by ohdearcheesus
Summary: After Finn helps Kurt get Blaine into bed, he offers up his own bed for Kurt. He can sleep on the floor for the night. He didn't expect to be woken up a couple hours later by Kurt's muffled sobs.


**Title:** All We're Missing is the Warm Milk

**Author:** ohdearcheesus

**Rating:** PG?

**Characters/Pairing:** Finn, Kurt, Blaine. No actual pairing. Hinted Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/Rachel. Brotherly Finn/Kurt.

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Word Count:** 3147

**Spoilers:** Season 2.

**Summary/Warnings:** For a prompt on the Glee Angst Meme. "After Finn helps Kurt get Blaine into bed, he offers up his own bed for Kurt. He can sleep on the floor for the night. He didn't expect to be woken up a couple hours later by Kurt's muffled sobs."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters. It all belongs to RIB. :D

Finn's pretty glad that Blaine doesn't weigh that much because he passed out on the way home and even though him _and_ Kurt had tried to get him to wake up, it's just not happening. He manages to get him up the stairs and into Kurt's room without falling down or dropping him-and he's proud of that, considering how clumsy he is. After they get him in the bed and get his shoes off [Kurt decided it'd be best if they left him fully-clothed, not matter how uncomfortable it might be and he has to agree because it would be a little weird], they're standing sort of awkwardly in Kurt's doorway.

"Thanks for helping, Finn," Kurt says, looking up at him and flashing him a smile that doesn't seem to quite meet his eyes. There's also a hint of sadness in his voice, but Finn kind of ignores it. "I couldn't have gotten him up here by myself."

"No problem, dude," the Frankenteen replies honestly, with a shrug if his shoulders. "He's super light, so it was easy."

The shorter teen nods and looks into his bedroom like he's debating something before letting out an exasperated sigh. Finn watches him as he makes his way over to his dresser, pulls out a pair my first time doing a of comfortable looking pajamas, and then heads into the bathroom that connects their rooms. He was a little iffy about still having to share a bathroom with Kurt in the new house, but he kind of didn't have a choice. Besides, it isn't like Kurt still likes him, right? He's pretty sure that he's really into Blaine now, with the way he talks about him and looks at him and stuff.

Finn only realizes he's been standing in the doorway this whole time when Kurt's suddenly at his side and clearing his throat. He nearly jumps in surprise; apparently he'd been so caught up in thinking that he hadn't even heard the other boy get out of the bathroom. Absently, he wonders how long he'd been just standing there anyway, because doesn't Kurt usually do his skin care red- regi- thing before bed? He's taken out of his thoughts once again when his stepbrother starts talking.

"Well, I think we've both had more than enough excitement for one night," the countertenor [he totally learned that people that sang like Kurt does are called that from Rachel] says and he certainly looks tired, now that Finn looks at him. He flips the light switch in his room and makes a moves to leave, which the taller boy finds weird because, if he's gonna go to sleep, why's he trying to leave his room? His bed's in there.

Kurt must've noticed that he's confused, though, since he's rolling his eyes now. "I don't think Dad will appreciate it if he finds Blaine and me sleeping in the same bed, whether or not we've both got clothes on."

Oh yeah. He didn't think about that.

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't," Kurt says, making a snorting sound. He's being a little snippy, but Finn's been around him long enough by now to tell that he's just joking. He thinks he's just joking, anyway. The other boy moves to walk around Finn and adds, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go find a blanket and some extra pillows-the couch is calling." He sounds absolutely bitter.

The taller teen pulls a face. He doesn't think it's fair that Kurt has to sleep on the couch [and he knows how picky he is about where he sleeps anyway] just because his friend's drunk and taking up his bed.

After watching Kurt walk a few steps down the hallway, he calls after him, "Hey, wait." It effectively stops the other boy in his tracks, even though he wasn't very loud. He spins on his heel so he's facing Finn and looks at him expectantly.

Finn flounders for a second, opening and closing his mouth stupidly a couple times, because he's not quite sure why stopped him in the first place. An idea suddenly pops into his head [which is cool since he doesn't get ideas that fast very often] so he decides to go with it. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" he asks, a lopsided smile spreading across his lips.

Kurt's eyes kind of look like they're about to bug out of his head, so Finn hurriedly adds, "I can sleep on the floor and that way Burt won't freak out for you being in bed with Blaine and you still won't have to sleep on the couch."

The fashionista just stares for about a full minute before finally nodding. "Yeah, sure," he says quietly, sounding a little nervous. He's sort of smiling, though, so Finn figures his idea was pretty awesome.

Once they're in his room and they've got everything set up, Finn turns off his light and lays down on the nest of blankets he's made on the floor near the bed and Kurt settles himself into the mattress, cocooning himself in the covers.

"Thank you again, Finn Hudson," he hears Kurt say softly. He sounds sad again and he probably looks it, too. It worries Finn a bit, but he still doesn't try to do anything about it.

The quarterback nods at first, but then realizes it's dark in the room so Kurt probably can't see him. "No problem," he says. He's kind of surprised that it's actually _not_ a problem, since this is Kurt and the last time they had to share a room hadn't exactly gone over too well. He can't help shuddering at the thought of the Basement Incident, but does his best to shrug it off as quickly as possible and push the memory to the back of his mind. "My bed's a whole lot more comfortable than the couch. The couch is more comfortable than the floor, though, but he can handle it. Besides, he'd rather sleep on the floor than face a bitchy Kurt in the morning.

"Yeah," is all the smaller boy says.

They're both quiet after that and it isn't long before Finn can feel himself falling asleep.

Finn's confused when he wakes up in the middle of the night because one] he normally sleeps all night, two] he's on the floor [he remembers why after a minute or two, though], and three] there's a sort of muffled sniffling sound coming from his bed.

"Kurt?" he asks, his voice thick with sleep. Blinking rapidly as sits up, he lifts his hands to his eyes to rub some of sleep from them and turns to look at the bed. The only response he gets is another sniffle-this one louder than the others-and even _he_ knows that that means Kurt's crying so he reluctantly stands up, stretches, yawns, and practically drags his feet on his way over to the bed. He plops down unceremoniously on the edge of the bed and looks at the smaller boy, not really sure what to do. He knows he needs to do _something_ because he'll feel like a complete dick if he just ignores Kurt. Even if there have been time where they weren't exactly on the best of terms, they're brothers now and brothers watch out for each other.

"You okay, dude?" he asks, although he knows for sure that the answer is a 'no.'

Kurt takes his face out of the pillow and stares incredulously up at Finn. "Do I seem 'okay' to you?" he asks and he sounds irritated and worn out and miserable. In the faint light from the moon that's pouring through the window, he can make out the tear tracks sparkling on the other boy's cheeks.

"Okay, dumb question," he relents, raising both hands in mock surrender. Kurt only snorts in response and Finn can see that he's trying not to cry again, so he reaches out a hand and tentatively places it on the boy's shoulder. "So, uh... what's wrong?" he asks, hoping that he's being at least somewhat comforting. He's never really been good with crying people, especially not other dudes and _especially_ not _Kurt_.

His stepbrother is quiet for a while, just laying his head on the pillow and breathing. Finn watches his chest rise and fall and starts to think that he's gone back to sleep, so he moves to get up, but Kurt's hand is suddenly on his, so he stops and looks at him again.

"It's just... Blaine," he half-chokes out and he sounds so... _sad_ and _broken _that Finn's breath catches in his throat for moment. He kind of thought that it had something to do with the Warbler and the party, though, and when Kurt adds, "a-and Rachel..." he's sure he knows what's wrong.

"The kiss?" he asks and Kurt nods immediately. Yeah. He totally called it.

"I can't _believe_ her!" the countertenor exclaims in a harsh whisper.

"It was just Spin the Bottle, dude," Finn says and instantly regrets it, because Kurt looks _pissed_ now.

"_Just_ Spin the Bottle, Finn?" Kurt snaps, practically growling. "What about the duet? Or the fact that they couldn't stop hanging on each other for the rest of the night? Or how Blaine couldn't shut up about how '_awesome_' it was on the ride home? If he hadn't passed out, he'd probably still be talking about it right now!"

Finn swallows hard because he guesses Kurt's right. On the ride home, he'd been kind of tuning Blaine out, but he remembers him talking about Rachel's mouth tasting good or something.

"Well, they were both drunk off their asses," he reasons when he sees Kurt's staring and remembers that it's his turn to say something. "People do stupid stuff when they're drunk." He knows that first-hand because of hanging out with Puck and the other football guys [but Mom doesn't know anything about that, so don't say anything].

"That isn't the point!" Kurt sighs and buries his face into the pillow again. "Rachel gets _everything_!" he shouts, his voice muffled by the pillow. He seems to realize that it's going to be difficult for Finn to actually hear what he's saying, so he turns his head slightly to the side, just enough that his mouth isn't quite so covered. "She gets the solos I want, she gets the attention, _she_ gets to be the _star_!" The more he talks, the more hysterical he starts to sound and by the time he finishes, he's pretty much sobbing, his body shaking, and shoves his face into the pillow one more time.

The taller teen bites his lip and scoots a bit closer, moving his hand to Kurt's back and rubbing gently in an attempt to get him to calm down. "Kurt..." he whispers, but the other male either doesn't hear him or doesn't care, because he doesn't respond to it.

"She gets whatever guy she sets her eyes on, too!' he continues and _now_ he's really sobbing and struggling to keep his voice even. "First you-" Finn flinches awkwardly at that one because, even if Kurt doesn't seem to have a crush on him anymore, thinking about it is still pretty weird. "-and now _Blaine_, too!" With that, he immediately goes quiet except for the shaky breaths he's taking and the sobs and whimpers here and there. Finn's _really_ not sure what he's supposed to do now because, hey, not good with crying people. He isn't good with words either, and wouldn't have a clue what to say even if he was, so he settles on running his hand soothingly up and down Kurt's back some more and leaning down slightly to make little shushing noises in his ear, kind of like what his Mom does for him. He'd run his fingers through his hair like she does, too, but he figures that would just upset the other boy more than it would help.

"Well, she doesn't have me now," he offers once the smaller brunette has calmed down some. Kurt looks up at him, sniffling and looking totally exhausted. The light hits his eyes and there's a sort of hopeful-looking sparkle to them, too. Finn's never seen him like this before and it's sort of crazy-like he's looking at some other guy and not Kurt-but he continues anyway. "And her and Blaine were so drunk that I bet everything was just because off the alcohol."

"But what if it's not? She _knows_ that I like him, just like she knows that I liked you..." Kurt says, that bitter, biting tone in his voice again and sounding a bit ragged.

"Then you don't need either of them," Finn says quickly, shrugging a shoulder, and feels pretty smart for coming up with that right away. "I mean, if they don't care about your feelings and stuff, they're not good friends, right?"

The other boy is quiet for a few moments again before he nods. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he says softly, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. He lets out a sigh and then turns to look at Finn, giving him a half smile. "Irritating and depressing a it is, I guess I'll get over it-I've... I've gotten through a lot worse before."

"Yeah," Finn agrees. He thinks that he kind of gets how Kurt feels, too, because of the whole thing that he went through with Rachel and Jesse [it's close to the same thing, right?].

Kurt seems to be okay for a few minutes and Finn sits there to make sure of it, but he notices the boy's face scrunching up slightly and he can see tears shining in the corners of his eyes again. "I'm just so… lonely, though," he says, voice barely above a whisper, as the tears begin to spill down his cheeks. Finn absently reaches a hand up to gently wipe them away and the shorter leans into the touch a little bit. "I-I thought I had Blaine, but now... if he wants R-_Rachel_... God." He pauses, a sob shaking his body. Finn can't help but snake an arm around his shoulders and pull him towards him, pressing their sides together and rubbing his arm softly. "Just when I thought it _wasn't_ all in my head..."

He lets his head drop onto Finn's shoulder and Finn just holds him there, letting him cry it out a little in hopes that that'll make him feel better. He can't help but think that it's a little funny that he's comfortable holding Kurt like this now, when just a couple months ago it would've freaked him out. He figures that means he's made some progress.

"Hey," Finn whispers finally, nudging Kurt gently. The smaller teen tilts his head ever so slightly, just enough that Finn can kind of see his eyes when he looks at him. "You may not have a boyfriend, but you've got me, right?" he asks and hops what he's trying to say is coming out right. "I'm your brother now—so I guess you're kind of stuck with me—but I'll totally always be here for you. Remember what I said at Mom and Burt's wedding?" He pauses momentarily, locking eyes with Kurt as best he can. "From now on, I've got your back," he promises.

The smallest hint of a smile pulls at the corners of Kurt's mouth at the jock's words and his tears are slowing down a lot and Finn's happy that it _did_ come out right—it would've sucked to mess that up.

"Thank you, Finn Hudson," Kurt tells him, resting a hand on top of the one that's still on his arm. "For… everything tonight. You're a great.. brother."

The quarterback pretends not to notice the little bit of hesitation before Kurt says 'brother'—even though he wonders what it was for—and just smiles. "Like I keep saying, not a problem." He thinks he must sound like a broken record by now, but it really isn't a problem. He's really just glad that he's been able to help instead of screw things up for a change.

To his surprise, Kurt returns the smile and it actually looks genuine this time. They're both quiet and just sitting there after that. His arm is still around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt's hand is still on his and he really doesn't mind it at all because it's surprisingly comfortable and Kurt's actually nice and warm against his side. Plus, the silence that's settled between them really isn't awkward like it could be.

"…Finn?" the smaller of the pair asks after a few minutes or so, voice quiet and slightly hesitant, like he's afraid to make any noise or something.

The Frankenteen cocks his head curiously. "Yeah?"

"Could I maybe… have a hug?" he asks and he's not looking up at him, focusing on the blanket and playing with it with his free hand and Finn thinks he's probably blushing. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to… I just—" Finn cuts him off right there when he turns towards him more and all but throws his arms around the boy's small frame and pulls him close. Hey, they're brothers now, so he figures hugs aren't that weird. Kurt _has_ seemed like he's needed one for a while now, anyway, and he's kind of awesome to hug.

When he finally pulls back, he lets his hands rest on the other boy's shoulder. "Better?" he asks, giving his trademark lopsided smile.

"Better," Kurt confirms with a nod of his head and a small smile.

"Cool," Finn decides, grinning now and letting his hands fall to his lap. "Time for bed then?"

At just the mention of sleep, Kurt's yawning. He lifts a hand to cover his mouth and then giggles, light and happy. "Yes, apparently," he answers.

The taller boy laughs and tangles him up in another quick hugs before hopping off the bed and going to lie down again. He's tired enough that even though he's sleeping on the floor, he's really comfortable.

"Goodnight, Finn," Kurt calls softly from the bed as he settles back into the pillows and pulls the blanket up to his chin.

"'Night," he replies as he snuggles up to his own pillow, a smile still on his lips. He feels awesome for being able to cheer Kurt up—at least for now—especially since he pretty much sucks at that kind of thing. The stuff with Blaine and Rachel stinks [for both of them, if he's being honest], but he knows that if anyone can get past it, it's Kurt. He's one of the strongest people Finn knows.

He hears the other boy thank him again, but he's asleep by the time he gets his mouth open to reply.


End file.
